


Another Goddamn Chatfic

by sugascookies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Azula Redemption, Azula x june isn’t really a thing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet redemption, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives, azul just has a huge crush, chatfic, im always down for zutara, look I really love yueki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: P self explanatoryAlso a modern au w/ no bending
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/June (Avatar), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. A Chat Forms

User Aang has created a chat! 

User Aang has added 9 users to the chat! 

Azula: whomst thé fuckth 

Katara: blocked and reported 

Yue: hi everyone! 

Suki: sokka didn’t u say she was dead 

Yue: WHAT? 

Sokka: i said she was in a better place 

Sokka: that place was and exchange program to Paris 

Yue: I’m gonna beat ur ass 

Sokka: wait no 

Zuko: rip ig 

Aang: rip 

Jet: rip 

Ty Lee: rip 

Toph: rip 

Ty Lee: wait how do u know what we’re saying?

Toph: text to speech motherfucker 

Sokka: valid 

Aang: imma do nicknames 

Sokka: no imma do em 

Sokka has changed Aang’s name to twinkletoes! 

Sokka has changed Katara’s name to Mom! 

Sokka has changed Zuko’s name to Dad!

Mom: -///////- 

Sokka has changed Azula’s name to gae! 

Sokka has changed Suki’s name to karate bitch!

Sokka has changed Yue’s name to Moon Moon! 

Sokka has changed Jet’s name to plane! 

plane: thanks! i hate it! 

Sokka has changed Toph’s name to stoned!

stoned: I kinda like it 

Sokka has changed Mai’s name to feelin stabby! 

Sokka has changed Ty Lee’s name to backbend!

backbend: ;) 

Moon Moon: proud to be named after such a legendary post 

Dad: -////- 

stoned: innuendos galore 

plane: rip lmao 

gae: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING BROADWAY MUSIC ITS LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING 

twinkletoes: oops, sorry! 

karate bitch: yeah I can hear it 

karate bitch: how loud is that 

Moon Moon: ouch my ears 

twinkletoes: sorry ;-; 

Moon Moon: it’s okay! 

Mom: SOKKA TOU THOUGH YOU COULD ESCAPE NICKBAMES 

Sokka: shit 

Mom has changed Sokka’s name to snoozles 

Mom: thanks for the idea, toph! 

stoned: np 

twinkletoes has removed all other admin privileges! 

twinkletoes has locked the chat for the next hour! 

[4:20 am] 

stoned: 420 lmao 

plane: nice 

snoozles: nice 

Dad: go back to sleep 

plane: yes dad


	2. Azula  Has A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the title

gae: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Moon Moon: what’s the problem? 

backbend: she has a crushhhhhh 

feeling stabby: she’s been screaming for the past 10 minutes 

Dad: azula why don’t you talk to me 

gae: because we’re delta airlines and life is a fucking nightmare 

stoned: mood 

plane: mood 

karate bitch: mood 

twinkletoes: y’all need therapy 

Mom: y’all 

Dad: y’all 

backbend: y’all 

twinkletoes: I trusted you and you betrayed me 

Mom: :) 

feeling stabby: never in my life have I been so intimidated by katara 

stoned: she scares all of us 

snoozles: indeed 

Moon Moon: Yeah, Im terrified of her 

stoned: honestly how could you not be 

stoned: remember that time the punched zuko so hard he chipped a tooth 

gae: lmaooooo 

plane: I got in a fight with her 

plane: hospital for a week 

backbend: I remember that 

Dad: I choose not to 

Mom: : you should 

Dad: help me 

stoned: thou hath brought this upon thyself 

Dad: not helpful toph 

Dad: sokka save meeeee 

snoozles: no. 

feeling stabby: can we get back to azula s crush? 

Moon Moon: Yeah who is it?

karate bitch: tell me 

gae: this upperclassman girl named June 

gae: she really buff and then she smiled at me and like aaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Dad: no I hate her 

Dad: bad experiences 

Mom: same she pushed me down the stairs once 

Dad: wait seriously? 

Mom: yeah 

gae: go avenge your wife ig 

gae: I’ll get over her 

Dad: not my wife 

twinkletoes: hgdbgrshfdshtrshr 

twinkletoes: sorry Momo walked on my keyboard! 

plane; no u jealousss 

twinkletoes: I hate you, that was like 3 years ago 

Moon Moon: suffer i guess 

snoozles: YUE NO


End file.
